1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved structure of a base part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device comprises a display part forming a picture thereon and a base part seated on an installation surface such as a table or a wall and supporting the display part. Herein, the display device refers to various types of devices forming a picture thereon, such as TV, a monitor for a computer, etc. The display device mainly employs a flat display panel, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a PDP (plasma display panel).
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional display device 101. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display device 101 comprises a display part 110 forming a picture thereon, and a base part 120 supporting the display part 110 and detachably provided with respect to the display part 110.
The display part 110 comprises a panel part (not shown) forming the picture thereon, a PCB assembly 112 transmitting and receiving electrical signals with the panel part and other devices, and front and rear casings 113 and 114 provided in front of and behind the panel part, respectively, and forming an external appearance of the display part.
At a rear surface of the PCB assembly 112 are formed a pair of guide brackets 140 guiding a pair of supporting bars 123 of the base part 120, which will be described later, and combination bosses 112a accommodating combination pieces 124a of the base print 120. Therefore the base part 120 is detachable with respect to the display part 110.
At a rear surface of the front casing 113, a pair of combination piece accommodating parts 112b are disposed to accommodate combination pieces 124b of the base part 120, which will be described later.
At each of the guide brackets 140, a coupling boss 141 is projectedly formed toward the rear casing 114.
The rear casing 114 is provided with first combination holes 115 and 117 corresponding to the combination bosses 112a and the combination piece accommodating parts 112b for coupling with respective first screws 115a and 115b. The rear casing 114 is also provided with second combination holes 116 corresponding to the coupling bosses 141 for coupling with respective second screws 116a. 
The base part 120 comprises a seating part 121 seated on an installation surface and a supporter 122, of which a width is almost corresponding to that of the display part 110, disposed on an upper part of the seating part 121.
On an upper surface of the supporter 122, the pair of supporting bars 123 are mounted to be inserted into the pair of guide brackets 140, and also the combination pieces 124a and 124b, through which the combination bosses 112a and the combination piece accommodating parts 112b can be coupled with the respective first screws 115a and 115b, are extendedly formed.
Each of the supporting bars 123 is provided with a coupling hole 123a, with which one of the second screws 116a is coupled, corresponding to the coupling boss 141 of one of the guide brackets 140.
With this configuration, the combination bosses 112a and the combination piece accommodating parts 112b are coupled with the respective first screws 115a and 115b, which pass through the first combination holes 115 and 117, and the second screws 116a pass through the second combination holes 116 and the coupling bosses 141 of the guide bracket 140 and then are coupled with the coupling holes 123a. Therefore the base part 120 can be coupled with the display part 110.
However, in the conventional display device, the supporter 122 of the display part 110 is formed to almost correspond to the width of the display part 110, so that the external appearance of the base part 120 is large in size.
Further, the structure of the base part 120 is complicated, so that a manufacturing process of the base part 120 is inefficient.